Amnésian de Captain Tsubasa!
by Ichigo1
Summary: Oups, Kojiro a disparut entre son départ du stage national et...le jour où on l'a retrouvé amnésique. Le pire est que son caractère à totalement changé, et que des évènements vont lui compliquer sa mémoire...
1. Amnésian 1

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Diclaimer : Y sont pas à moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Maiheu, c'est pas juste. Genre : Yaoï, comme d'habitude.. Couple..ben.Kojiro et.. Issus de : Captain tsubasa !  
  
Note : Alors nous sommes après le tome n'2 de captain Tsubasa , la nouvelle série mise en place récemment. Comme le délai de parution de chaque tome est de un mois, j'essaye de suivre péniblement mais.Voici une petite histoire sur Hyuga. Je suis fan de ce perso. Donc je peux pas m'empêcher de le torturer^^.  
  
Note bis : Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement pour « Le retour du tigre » cependant c'est une one-shot. Alors je propose ceci : si l'un des lecteur à une suite pour cette histoire, je lui propose de l'écrire, de me l'envoyer à Laomaleys@yahoo.fr . Je la mettrais en ligne comme suite de cette fic avec un réel plaisir. Seulement, je ne vais plus pouvoir avoir accès à internet après le 11 juin 2003. Si vous pouvez me l'envoyer avant.merci beaucoup ! ! !  
  
« ; ; ; » Ce sont des extraits  
  
# ; ; ;# Ce sont les pensées d'un joueur, le plus souvent Hyuga.  
  
_ ; ; ; Ce sont les dialogues  
  
; ; ; Ce sont les indications de temps et/ ou de lieu.  
  
( ; ; ;) Ce sont des annotations de l'auteur.  
  
Amnésian 1 :  
  
« Le rêve est fragile comme un papillon de nuit. Il lui faut des hommes pour le soutenir. Toi, le tigre, tu es celui qui épaule le capitaine. Celui qui donne des ailes au papillon quand le jour lui brûle les yeux. Tu as vécut au soleil, tu y a survécut. Toi seul peux redonner au papillon ses ailes.Revient.  
  
Dans l'espoir que tu puisses lire cela. Tsubasa et toute l'équipe. »  
  
Ces lignes ont été publiées dans le journal officiel national du Japon, puis, dans l'international. Voici comment l'équipe nationale défia son entraîneur, le coach Gamo, pour que cette demande soit publiée.*  
  
Au début de tout.  
  
« je m'appelle Minato Gamo. Je remplace monsieur Mikami au poste d'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale junior à compter d'aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Je vais donc annoncer les noms des 7 joueurs qui devront quitter la sélection nationale comme vous en aviez été informés lors du match. »  
  
« Voici la liste. »  
  
« Tarô Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, Masao et Kazuo Tachibana, Soda Makoto, Hiroshi Jito, Jun Nitta.voilà les 7 joueurs. »  
  
« Je vais énumérer leurs points faibles.  
  
Commençons par Kojiro Hyuga. Toi, tu dois apprendre à jouer en soutien pour aider tes coéquipiers à marquer avant de penser à marquer toi-même. »  
  
# Je ne peux pas abandonner l'équipe maintenant. J'ai promis à Tsubasa de lui garder le bandeau et de soutenir les joueurs.#  
  
(Mastuyama lui colle alors un pain, et le sermonne.je passe les détails.)  
  
« Matsuyama, tu as raison. Je te confie l'équipe du Japon. En l'absence de Tsubasa, tu dois la motiver plus que jamais pour résister au stage. Quand à moi, je quitte le stage. »  
  
« Que vas-tu faire ? »  
  
« M'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur buteur et le meilleur joueur du monde. »  
  
C'est ainsi que Hyuga quitta la sélection nationale. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de lui parvint à l'équipe., ni à sa famille.  
  
Deux mois plus tard, au Japon.  
  
La sélection nationale affronta ses adversaires pour le championnat d'Asie.  
  
Puis, le coach Gamo rappela les sept joueurs afin de les confronter à nouveau aux autres. Tous répondirent à l'appel avec plus ou moins de c?ur, mais ils avaient la rage d'en découdre. Sauf Kojiro.  
  
Monsieur Katagiri fit des recherches, interrogea sa famille, le coach Kira.sans succès. Kojiro Hyuga avait totalement disparut depuis deux mois.  
  
Sa famille ne s'était pas inquiétée car Kojiro les avait prévenus de sa longue absence. Cependant il avait indiqué le lieu de son entraînement, à Okinawa, auprès de Kira. Hyuga n'arriva jamais à lui.  
  
Et lorsque Katagiri déclara Kojiro Hyuga à la police pour qu'on le retrouve, cela fit un choc à toute l'équipe. Shingo Aoi le remplaça pour le match test, et ce dernier fut remporté haut la main. Mais la disparition restait.  
  
La police le rechercha pendant un mois, et l'équipe publia une annonce à ce moment là. Rien ne bougea.  
  
La réponse arriva pourtant, d'une façon inattendu, par une vidéo cassette d'Italie.  
  
_ C'est un ami à moi, Gino, qui me l'a envoyé. Expliqua Shingo en brandissant la cassette qu'il venait de recevoir. C'est le concert d'un groupe très connu en France. Je rêvais d'y aller, mais comme je n'ai pas pu, on l'a enregistré pour moi.  
  
Le soir même où Shingo Aoi visionna la vidéo.  
  
_Venez tous ! Et rassemblez vous dans la salle commune ! Dites moi si je suis fou et Gino aussi !  
  
Devant toute l'équipe réunit, Shingo passa la bande magnétique. Un plan d'ensemble balaya la scène, puis un plan rapproché des quatre musiciens. Dont un bassiste qui ressemblait fort au japonais Kojiro. Tous sursautèrent.  
  
Oui, bel et bien devant eux, Kojiro jouait avec une guitare basse et chantait.  
  
En écoutant les paroles, Misaki se releva.  
  
_Passe moi la chanson en entière Shingo.  
  
_ Je ne vois que tes larmes et un soleil qui me brûle des souvenirs en cauchemars qui d'un coup tout s'efface.Amnésian L'océan. Prend mon appel Il semble me connaître En réponse à mes prières  
  
La tempête de l'oublie Ma tempête de l'oublie.  
  
Je cours contre le temps Il s'est éclipsé me laissant Dans l'abîme tout est blanc  
  
Je ne vois que tes larmes Dans mes rires je me ment Je ne sais plus qui je suis Un fantôme sans ma vie.Amnésian L'océan. Prend mon appel Il semble me connaître En réponse à mes prières.  
  
(Ne cherchez pas la chanson qui correspond aux paroles, car les paroles sont de moi . ^^)  
  
_C'est du français, je peux le traduire. Repris Misaki. Ce qui me dérange est qu'il s'agit là des paroles d'un amnésique.  
  
_Et attend. Le meilleur pour la fin. Ajouta Shingo. Le concert à du être écourté par un problème technique. Regardez.  
  
Après avoir mit la bande en avance rapide, Shingo arrêta. En plein milieu d'une chanson, on vit Hyuga lever la tête au plafond, puis crier au gens de se tirer. Une lampe se détachait et menaçait de s'écraser sur les gens devant la scène.  
  
Elle ne le put, car Hyuga avait pris de cour la trajectoire : une bicyclette pour frapper la lampe avec son pied gauche afin d'éloigner l'objet contre le mur.  
  
La vidéo se coupa, puis apparut Gino qui laissait un message d'excuse .  
  
_Pas de doute, c'est lui. Rompit Soda.  
  
_Amnésique. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Ajouta Matsuyama.  
  
_En tout cas, c'est un bon musicien.  
  
_Ishizaki.Soupira Takeshi. Mais, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu jouer de la guitare. Ni parler français.  
  
Tsubasa fronça les sourcils.  
  
_Cela ne va pas être facile de l'approcher. C'est un groupe très célèbre et il doit être bien gardé. Qu'auront-ils à faire d'une équipe de football ?  
  
_Son nom de scène est Quentin Wilhelm. Il remplace depuis peu le bassiste malade du groupe. Soit ce n'est pas Kojiro mais quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Soit c'est Kojiro, et là, pour le moment nous avons deux alternatives. Informa shingo.  
  
_Lesquelles ?  
  
_Est-il amnésique ? Ou bien a-t-il quitté volontairement le foot pour la musique ?  
  
Tsubasa ne fut pas d'accord avec Matsuyama.  
  
_C'est plausible mais pas dans le style de Hyuga de ne pas prévenir sa famille de ce changement de voie.  
  
_oui, j'espère que je me suis trompé.  
  
(Est ce que je termine ce chapitre maintenant ? Je ne sais pas.Il est 5 heures, j'ai une dose de café considérable.allé ! Je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps. La suite !)  
  
Le coach Gamo était septique. Mais toute l'équipe, renouvelée par la présence de Wakashimazu Ken en gardien titulaire, se soudèrent pour atteindre Quentin Wilhelm.  
  
L'autorité du Japon les appuya et facilita la démarche de l'équipe afin de prendre contact avec le groupe. Le monde du foot attendait avec impatience le retour du tigre ( oups, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) , cependant aucune fuite n'alimenta la presse.  
  
Et l'équipe soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reçut la confirmation de l'amnésie de Hyuga, car les tests sanguins prouvèrent son identité. Le groupe accepta alors la décision de Quentin : retourner au Japon pour tenter de retrouver sa mémoire au contact des gens de son passé, sa famille, ses amis. L'équipe hurla de joie en apprenant la nouvelle et se prépara à le recevoir.  
  
_Allez-y doucement. Parla le médecin. Il est amnésique et de ce fait ne se souvient de personne. Evitez de trop le forcer en lui racontant des souvenirs qu'il ne connaît pas. Contentez-vous de le soutenir comme vous le feriez avec le footballeur. Et jouez normalement. Cela peut mettre longtemps, car souvent il faut un déclic. Cela peut être un mot, un son, un geste, une émotion. C'est pour cela que vous devez agir comme d'habitude avec lui.  
  
Autre chose aussi. Quentin Wilhelm n'est pas Kojiro Hyuga. Quand je dis cela , je pense au caractère. J'ai pu le juger de moi-même. Autant Hyuga était emporté, autant Wilhelm est calme. Il ne réagira pas de la même manière qu 'auparavant. Soyez attentifs, sans l'être vraiment.  
  
_Oui. Répondirent en c?ur les joueurs.  
  
L'un d'eux, Ryôma Hino, bouillait d'impatience de retrouver le buteur et de se mesurer à lui.  
  
( Et voilà, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Je ne ferais hélas pas de second chapitre au « retour du tigre » car je laisse l'imagination aux autres.) 


	2. Amnésian 2

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Genre : Yaoï, bien sur.  
  
Couple : Kojiro X .vous verrez bien^^  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages qui sont utilisés ne sont pas à moi. Désolé , on n'a pas les droits.  
  
Note : Bien que je vais arrêter internet pendant un long moment, c'est à dire un à deux ans, je vais tout faire pour terminer mes histoires. J'en ai déjà deux sur le grill ! L'un est un cross-over entre gundam wing et captain tsubasa : « la danse de la mort » . Et l'autre concerne yuyu hakusho, avec un petit passage dans le monde du seigneur des anneaux : « la transe du feu ». Mais aujourd'hui je suis contente de vous présenter le second chapitre de Amnésian, consacré exclusivement à Captain Tsubasa !  
  
# ; ; ;# Les pensées de Kojiro Hyuga ou d'un autre mais dans ce cas je le signalerais.  
  
_ ; ; ; Les dialogues  
  
( ; ; ;) Les notes de l'auteur.  
  
; ; ; les indications de temps et/ ou de lieu.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
  
Amnésian 2  
  
Le bus stoppa devant le stade, et parmi les gens ordinaires était Quentin Wilhelm, un peu nerveux. ( Quentin vient d'un personnage d'un dessin animé , Quentin Macleod et son ami Ramirez. Wilhelm est le nom germanique de Guillaume si mes souvenirs sont justes. )  
  
Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il attendait ce moment : celui de savoir qui il était.  
  
Il avait remarqué ses capacités physiques extraordinaires ( et c'est pas peu dire dans le monde de Tsubasa. A 10 ans il te brisait une poutre en bois avec un simple coup de pied.^^) mais avait été loin de se douter qu'il était un buteur pour l'équipe nationale junior du Japon.  
  
Car au premier jour de son réveil, son plus vieux souvenir de sa vie actuelle, il était en France, à l'hôpital. Il voyait un plafond blanc, du même blanc que le vide de son passé. Le plus surprenant était encore qu'il avait cette possibilité immédiate de parler français, alors que Kojiro avait pour langue maternelle le japonais, et n'avait jamais apprit une autre langue à part l'anglais.  
  
Lui Quentin Wlihelm, pouvait converser aussi bien en français qu'en japonais, ou allemand et même le chinois et le russe. En effet, il avait gardé une grande maîtrise de ces langues, ce qui était étonnant car d'après les calculs, Kojiro n'aurait jamais pu les apprendre en quinze jours.  
  
15 jours était la durée entre son départ de la sélection et son réveil en France. Impossible de manier à son niveau actuel les quatre langages supplémentaires.  
  
Il découvrit entre autre son talent pour les instruments de musiques, et décida de ce plonger dans cet univers en tant que bassiste. Quentin était ensuite devenu ami avec un groupe qui montait rapidement dans le milieu, et dont le bassiste était malade. Le groupe ne pouvait se permettre de repousser la tournée prévue.  
  
Le compositeur fit même une chanson spécialement pour lui, afin d'envoyer son message en quête d'identité.  
  
Et à sa plus grande joie, elle avait été entendu.  
  
Sa nervosité ne passant pas, il repensa à son premier contact avec sa famille. Il avait été impressionné par la gentillesse du foyer, venant de sa mère, de ses frères et s?urs.  
  
Il s'était sentit tout de suite bien, et heureux. Il avait enfin un espoir de repère. Une famille.  
  
Mais le mur blanc ne s'estompait, écrasant, étouffant.  
  
Alors il était venu, recommandé par les médecins, à l'entraînement sportif de l'équipe du Japon.  
  
# Comment aller à leurs rencontre sans être mal à l'aise ?#  
  
Car un mal aise grandissant que Quentin n'avait pas connu avec sa famille venait d'apparaître.  
  
« le monde du football est difficile. »  
  
On lui avait expliqué sa situation, les raisons de son départ du stage, ce qui ensuite s'était produit dans l'équipe.Mais malgré tout, Quentin ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les joueurs.  
  
Alors Quentin se décida qu'il allait les observer avant tout autre chose. Il se dirigea vers les tribunes et y prit place discrètement.  
  
L'échauffement avait déjà commencé.  
  
Ce fut pour lui comme un choc électrique de les regarder. On lui avait donné leurs noms, mais même si il ne pouvait pas les mettre sur chaque visage, quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il avait envie de taper dans un ballon.  
  
Quentin voyait avec plaisir la détermination des joueurs, leurs sourires confiant. ( A la fin du chapitre j'ajouterais un développement de ce qu'il « voit » .niark.)  
  
# c'est une équipe soudée que j'ai en face de moi.#  
  
Puis le musicien s'éveilla en lui. Il aurait voulu écrire une chanson pour décrire ce moment, cet instant magique dans lequel il flottait.  
  
# alors je faisais parti de cette équipe.Mais si j'y retourne, vais-je être à la hauteur ? Ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir besoin de moi. Ils ont déjà de très bon buteurs.#  
  
« Toi, tu étais le meilleur avant. »  
  
Quentin fit un petit sourire. Avant, peut-être, mais maintenant il avait tout oublié. Il s'arma de courage et alla à leur rencontre.  
  
Tous l'accueillir avec joie et se présentèrent sans en rajouter. Quentin prit ses affaires et alla se changer, plutôt enjoué par ce premier contact.  
  
Faire l'entraînement allait être un bon moyen de jauger ses capacités physiques. Cela commença par des ateliers.  
  
Quentin écouta attentivement les explications et suivit au départ le plus grand groupe. Visiblement, le dénommé Ryoma Hino avait plus de capacités.  
  
Puis il fallut courir le plus vite possible sur une longue distance. Hino s'était arrêté pour attendre le groupe. En un regard, Quentin comprit que c'était lui qu'il attendait précisément, pour se mesurer à lui.  
  
Il hésita .  
  
# Dois-je me réserver pour la suite qui semble plus difficile ou bien.#  
  
Hino trancha pour lui.  
  
_Donne toi à fond, comme nous tous.  
  
_Ok.  
  
Le musicien n'avait pas peur de se ridiculiser, et le fait d'avoir un rival le ragaillardit. Hino et Quentin démarrèrent ensemble. Lui aussi de démenait à fond. Ils étaient sur la même ligne quand Wilhelm réalisa qu'il n'était pas au maximum.  
  
Et pour se donner un objectif, quoi de mieux que l'un des ballons qui l'attendait juste en face, pour tirer dans les cages.  
  
Quentin fit un sourire et s'élança sans autre but que ce ballon.  
  
Le récupérer avant tout.  
  
Le ballon.  
  
Pour frapper le plus fort possible dedans.  
  
Quentin allait taper quand il s'immobilisa brusquement en fixant le sol. Hino arriva derrière lui, étonné de s'être fait si facilement distancé.  
  
_Hyuga. Appela le gardien, qui n'était autre que Wakashimazu.  
  
Quentin réagis après un instant de retard.  
  
_Désolé, je n'y suis pas encore habitué .  
  
_Ce n'est rien. Mais qu'attends-tu pour tirer ?  
  
_Heu. Wilhelm réalisa à sa plus grande gène les raisons.inexplicables. Ben, je sais pas tirer.  
  
L'équipe resta silencieuse , le temps d'avaler l'information. Nitta prit la parole pour lui expliquer.  
  
_Tu dois frapper de toutes tes forces, tout en contrôlant la trajectoire du ballon, et en faisant confiance en ton instinct.  
  
Quentin leva à nouveau son pied pour essayer. Mais de nouveau il n'en fit rien.  
  
# Essayer.quelque chose me dit qu'il faut faire, au lieu d'essayer.#  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Wakashimazu.  
  
# Mais je peux pas. Pas contre lui. Je sais pas pourquoi.#  
  
_je.Je peux pas.  
  
Quentin pouvait presque toucher la déception passer dans l 'équipe.  
  
_ Non, je ne comprend pas, c'est comme si je me l'interdisais.  
  
Wakashimazu haussa les épaules et dédia au musicien un sourire bienveillant.  
  
_Nous t'en demandons peut-être trop pour le premier jour. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si nous t'appelions par ton nom de scène ?  
  
_.Oui.. reconnu-t-il à contrec?ur.  
  
_Bien d'accord. Quentin, continu avant que le coach ne nous engueule .  
  
_Merci.  
  
_Hé, vous autres, vous, vous n'êtes pas dispensés de me tirer dessus. J'attend vos boulets de canons . Je les arrêterais tous !  
  
Quentin regarda les joueurs faire, alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin. Il réalisa qu'il était bien loin, en dessous de leurs niveaux. Et c'est avec admiration qu'il passa sa journée à regarder les joueurs du Japon.  
  
Le coach Gamo ne l'épargna pas, mais il s'en foutait éperdument. Quentin était d'un naturel plutôt calme et se n'était pas les remarques acides qui allait le changer dans son attitude.  
  
En fin d'entraînement, le coach Gamo s'en prit aux attaquants, déclarants qu'ils étaient mous.  
  
Une envie folle le prit de le rembarrer.  
  
Quentin écarquilla les yeux de surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche avant de ne commettre une erreur.Le geste fut pourtant remarqué par Gamo.  
  
_ Un mot à dire Quentin ?  
  
_. # Résister, ne surtout rien dire. oh et puis zut ! # Non, rien, .enfin si, puisque vous insistez.Hé les gars ! Ne vous laissez pas démontés ! Prouvons lui le contraire ! ! !  
  
Les attaquants se relevèrent, souriant aux paroles de Wilhelm.  
  
_Oui, tu as raison !  
  
_On va lui en mettre plein la vue.  
  
Il s'en suivit une attaque rapide avec Quentin qui passa au dernier moment le ballon pour Hino qui tira.  
  
Mais ne marqua pas. Wakashimazu oblige.  
  
Le reste de l'équipe était amusé de voir apparaître un petit bout du caractère bien trempé de Hyuga à travers Quentin. Le coach Gamo eut presque envie de sourire lui aussi, mais il ne se le permit pas. Tsubasa le salua avec enthousiasme.  
  
_Ouais ! Tu joues bien Wilhelm ! ( Le Tsubasa est une race curieuse qui ne se désespère jamais et par la même occasion possède une chance de cocu.)  
  
_Comme un joueur normal. Je ne vois pas en lui ce qui ferait qu'il serait prit dans la sélection nationale. (Le Gamo est ici une espèce qui fait le méchant pour endurcir ces élèves. Il est à noté qu'il sait mieux coacher que jouer.)  
  
Tous désapprouvèrent les paroles du coach. Quentin, lui, fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
_Je ne suis pas ici pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais pour retrouver la mémoire. Alors que vous me considérez comme un joueur normal, c'est déjà pour moi un grand compliment.  
  
_Pff. Un vrai footballeur ne se contente pas de ça. Quand vas-tu tirer dans un ballon ?  
  
Quentin leva la tête et regarda loin dans le ciel, ou plus précisément une silhouette sombre sur le toit des tribunes.  
  
_Je ne sais pas.  
  
(Je m'arrête là.* évite des tomates bien mûres * Oui bon j'admet que c'est pas vraiment le moment, surtout qu'il commence a y avoir du suspense. * oh de la farine * Pourquoi Kojiro ne frappe -t-il pas dans un ballon ? hi hi hi vous saurez la suite dans je ne sais combien de jours. GOMEN ! ! !) 


	3. Amnésian 3

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi et je vous évite les détails.  
  
Couple : C'est certain Kojiro est dedans. Reste à savoir avec qui ! Bon devinette, son nom possède la lettre.A. Et un autre indice ? I. J'attend les propositions^^  
  
Note : Rien de particulier. Je commence à lire Devil Devil. Pas mal pour un bouquin d'action pur mais je regrette que quasiment à chaque fois les persos tombe du toit de l'immeuble de l'école. Et oh miracle le chat arrive. Non, ce manga n'est pas Yaoi !  
  
Bon, bon. Le vif du sujet ! Sans plus tarder, voici :  
  
Amnésian 3.  
  
Les jours passèrent.  
  
Il y eut la nouvelle que le groupe faisait une tournée au Japon rien que pour Quentin. Il y eut des moments où l'équipe racontait ses déboires.  
  
Plein.  
  
Et des moments privilégiés, que Quentin n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre.  
  
Malgré le fait qu'il refusait toujours de tenter de marquer, l'équipe lui faisait confiance. Comme une seconde famille.  
  
Mais Quentin se gardait bien de provoquer le coach Gamo en soutenant l'équipe.  
  
Le capitaine Tsubasa le remercia un jour pour avoir gardé le bandeau du capitanat à sa place au Japon et d'avoir protégé l'équipe. Wilhelm se sentait honteux d'être ainsi remercié pour des actes qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Comme d'être remercié à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Tsubasa le rassura en lui disant qu'il le méritait amplement et qu'il recommencerait lorsque la mémoire serait revenue.  
  
Puis vint le tour de Sawada, Wakashimazu et Sorimachi racontant comment ils étaient restés à Toho pour suivre le tigre, évoquant des scènes amusantes.  
  
Matsuyama parla de l'altercation en primaire et de sa vengeance sans s'en rendre compte. Misaki opta pour la rivalité entre Meîwa et Nankatsu.  
  
Nitta repensa à la final avec l'Allemagne où lui et Hyuga avaient eut tant de mal face au gardien Muller.  
  
Ainsi, petit à petit, à travers les récits des joueurs, Quentin redécouvrait la personne qu'il avait été.  
  
_Wilhelm. Quel est ton souvenir le plus ancien ?  
  
_J'entend des sons étranges, stridents, suivit de deux détonations. Puis je sens la pluie tomber sur mon visage, j'entend les vagues de l'océan. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis aveuglé par une lueur blanche et bleuté. Puis rien . Le vide complet. Après je vois un plafond blanc, j'entend que l'on s'agite autour de moi et une infirmière me parle en français, me demandant comment je me sens. Pas terrible.  
  
Quentin avait prit goût au foot et à l'équipe, mais deux choses gâchaient sa joie.  
  
Gamo et ses représailles sur le mur blanc. Les menaces.  
  
Les menaces de mort.  
  
Pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté d'agir comme un buteur. Pour qu'il ne devienne pas un joueur.  
  
# On va pas s'entendre comme ça.#  
  
Kojiro Hyuga semblait avoir été un très bon buteur, une valeur sûr pour le Japon. Et quelqu'un avait ouïs dire de toute cette histoire d'amnésie. Quelqu'un d'influent, dans le milieu noir du foot qui voulait que le Japon perde son championnat du monde junior.  
  
C'est la situation la plus plausible.  
  
Pour cela, pour une question d'argent et d'influence, il jouait sur Wilhelm en le menaçant de s'en prendre à un des joueurs à chaque fois qu'il tirerait dans les cages.  
  
Une balle de fusil avait ponctuée la menace reçut par téléphone.  
  
En tant que musicien d'un groupe célèbre, ce genre de chose faisait partie de sa vie et il savait le gérer afin que personne ne puisse le remarquer.  
  
Mais là, c'était vraiment dangereux. Quentin le sentait en lui-même, qu'il devait obéir pour qu'il n'y ait aucun mort.  
  
De plus son instinct, à partir de ce moment, lui avait avertit de nombreuses fois d'où il était observé. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le faire, mais avant même de voir la silhouette sombre au loin, Quentin devinait son emplacement.  
  
Le coup de fusil, passant si proche de lui, lui avait fait un choc, réveillant en lui cet instinct dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Quentin songea à une parole de Nitta.  
  
# L'instinct du buteur, c'est peut-être ça.#  
  
La semaine avant le premier match test pour le championnat du monde junior débuta.  
  
L'équipe avait finalement accepté Quentin tel qu'il était, lion de l'emporté du tigre. A sa manière il redonnait courage à l'équipe, étant toujours là pour les soulager d'un sourire.  
  
LUNDI : l'enjeu est Matsuyama Hikaru, l'aigle des neiges d'Okkaido.  
  
( Alors c'est là que tout va se corser ! ! ! ! Début de l'action : Lundi ! Je ne vous dirais pas se qui se passera^^ oh allez, un beau geste. Matsuyama va se faire enlever ! Horreur et damnation ! * évite un couteau * je trouve les projectiles de plus en plus contondants. ) 


End file.
